A heterogeneous network (HetNet) technology is a radio access network technology applicable to a multi-layer network. A conventional radio access network generally has only one network layer, which is referred to as a macro network layer, and a base station in a macro network (macro base station for short) needs to cover an entire macro network to provide continuous and uninterrupted services to users. In a HetNet, one or more micro network layers are added on a basis of a macro network layer, and a base station in a micro network (micro base station for short) has low transmit power and a coverage range that is much lower than that of a macro base station. Therefore, a micro base station is also referred to as a low power node (LPN). A micro base station is generally deployed at a coverage hole or a hot spot area of a macro base station to offload the macro base station, so as to improve a throughput rate of an entire network.
In a HetNet, an uplink power balance line is a location where a macro base station and a micro base station have same received quality of an uplink signal sent by a user equipment (UE), and a downlink power balance line is a location where the UE has same received quality of downlink signals sent by the macro base station and the micro base station. The uplink power balance line is related only to a path loss from the UE separately to the micro base station and to the macro base station, and the downlink power balance line further depends on transmit power of the macro base station and the micro base station. Pilot transmit power of the macro base station is much different from that of the micro base station; therefore, the downlink power balance line is shifted towards the micro base station, which causes a problem that the uplink power balance line and the downlink power balance line are inconsistent between the macro base station and the micro base station. Such inconsistency eventually causes that in proximity to a cell handover area, the UE encounters different types of interference when receiving and sending different services in different areas. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an uplink power balance line, a downlink power balance line, and a soft handover area in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1: in area B: downlink reception quality on the UE for the macro base station is better than that for the micro base station, where a high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) serving cell is the macro base station; but on an uplink, a path loss from the UE to the micro base station is less than a path loss from the UE to the macro base station, and reception on the micro base station for the UE is better than that on the macro base station; however, because a serving cell of the UE is the macro base station and the UE has not entered a soft handover (SHO) area, the micro base station cannot perform power control on the UE; as a result, receive power on the micro base station for an uplink service of the UE is excessively high, which causes uplink interference to the micro base station; and in area E: although in this area, link quality, of the micro base station is better on both an uplink and a downlink for the UE, the UE still has higher receive power for a downlink signal of the macro base station, which may cause downlink interference to the micro base station.